Time and Again
by CrazySpark
Summary: Alice has decided her time is up in the Overworld. She attends her sister's birthday party as a silent farewell to all she has known. However, while she talks to her bratty nephew, something happens she does not expect at all...
1. Chapter the First

Time and Again

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable trademarks displayed in this work of fiction. The ideas and writing are mine, however, so I would appreciate that my rights be observed in that respect. This disclaimer is applicable to the entirety of this story.

* * *

It was Time. She'd been away for three years Overland time, and she was ready to go back home now. She'd settled her affairs, quietly withdrawing from her more prominent position in the Company, setting up a very competent, lively and imaginative pair of brothers to take her place when the time came. She'd also dealt with her finances, splitting the small fortune and her shares in the company between two bank accounts handled by a very capable, discreet gentleman she'd felt she could trust.

Her family did not know it, but this party – her sister's birthday party – was her goodbye to them. They would be receiving a letter in the morning, when she was long-gone, saying she'd run off with a man she'd met travelling – that she'd been sure her mother would not have approved the match because he was in trade, and below her station, and that they were sailing to the New World. She was happy, and didn't want them to worry. She'd even let her mother doll her up for the event, voicing no complaint over corset nor stockings.

And she felt like a doll, too. She was robed in a long, royal blue taffeta gown with two petticoats (two too many, she thought), a corset, her chemise and drawers (naturally), garters and silk stockings. She felt stifled and it was very difficult to breathe. She felt relieved her mother hadn't given into the newest of London fashion-trends and made her wear a bustle. The gown itself was a lovely thing, understatedly simplistic, with a square neckline edged in silvery-white lace, and long sleeves with sleeve-cuffs of the same lace. There were tiny stars (or, contrary-wise, tea-trays) embroidered into the full skirt, the effect of which Alice liked very much. Her hair was caught up under a small hat with silver netting and royal-blue ribbons, with a couple ringlets framing her face becomingly. Silvery-white lace gloves covered her hands, and she'd nobly resisted the urge to cut all the fingers off. She _had_ refused to hand over her favourite white boots for a rather uncomfortable-looking pair of black ones, her one concession to selfishness. Her mother, who had been rather astonished by the sudden meekness of her second daughter, had merely smiled.

So now she was attending a thoroughly dull dinner-party. She was momentarily distracted by the advent of Margaret, who was looking lovely as ever in a deep rose gown, on the arm of that absolute cad, Lowell. Her newly four-year-old nephew, James, was trailing behind his parent looking bored out of his skull. The meal was dull, with only chatter about fashion and business. (Business-talk that she _knew_ no one would allow her to participate in. She was ever-so _scandalous_, being a woman in trade.)

It passed with little incident, and soon they had adjoined for dancing. She was seated in the corner, as she had no particular desire for quadrille or any of the other equally dull dances. Though she was tempted to waltz; she did like waltzing. There was, however, no one she particularly cared to partner with. Her nephew was sitting nearby, nearly asleep, and she took pity on the boy. Margaret and Lowell hadn't managed to find anyone available to watch the boy, so they'd been forced to bring him along. She walked unhurriedly over, and took the seat next to him. He jerked awake from his slight doze, and glared sullenly at her.

"Would you like to look at the stars with me out on the terrace, little James?" She asked quietly. He sullenly acquiesced, and they left. She picked him up and sat him on the railing, quietly confiding – "I do so love the stars." James looked thoroughly unimpressed. She was pointing out constellations, missing the fact that James was looking more and more sullen.

"I wish–" he started in a petulant tone. She turned to look down at him, alight with curiosity. "I wish the goblins would take you away right now, Aunt Alice." She gasped, indignant. It served her right for trying to make peace with the son of that cad. She was drawing herself up for a much-needed lecture when she suddenly felt hundreds of tiny grasping hands and the world went dark.

* * *

She regained consciousness in a shallow pit in the floor of a roughly circular room. In front of her was what looked suspiciously like a throne, though not a throne of any monarch she'd ever met before. She stood carefully, pulling up her skirt and feeling at the top of her boot. She found her dagger quickly enough – one of a matched pair, a gift from a Singaporean woman who had been shocked to find out she was unarmed. The woman had also given her extensive lessons on self-defence, both with the daggers and unarmed. She'd always felt safer after that. She glanced out of the bare window. No glass, that struck her as odd. Well, wherever she was, it wasn't Overworld, but it also wasn't any part of Underland she could remember visiting.

There was a soft clap of displaced air behind her and she'd spun and the dagger had left her hand so fast she hadn't even registered it, falling into a half-crouch to present a smaller target. The man who had appeared behind her looked as startled as she, and she quickly straightened.

"I'm so very sorry," she said. "I'm afraid sometimes my reflexes get the better of me." The man pulled the dagger out of the mortar it had lodged in and examined it.

"I don't often get women of your class and status with reflexes like that. Nor with daggers that are unmistakably Chinese in origin." He stated, unasked question within the words as he held the dagger out to her, hilt-first. She accepted it, and tucked it away into her boot, noting the somewhat bemused expression he still bore.

"I spent time in China, where a very kind woman assisted me in learning how to protect myself." Then she drew herself up to her full, though unimpressive height. "Now, I am Alice Kingsleigh, and I inquire most humbly on what rights or regulations you saw fit to steal me from my mother's home in the Overworld, and when I may be released." She inquired. He blinked.

"I am Jareth, Goblin King. You were wished away by your brat of a nephew, who has since refused to Run the Labyrinth to win you back. He was too young to have the book in the first place, but I asked him and he had found the book on your sister's shelves. I am unsure what to do with you, as you cannot return to the Aboveground without having someone Run for you." He blinked. "Wait, why did you call it the Overworld?" He asked, suspicion narrowing his eyes.

"I am familiar with a world called Underland, wherein I am the White Queen's Champion. I was intending to return there after the party was over tonight, but that is apparently going to have to wait. Can I Run this Labyrinth for myself?" Jareth blinked, evidently surprised again.

"It is against the rules to Run for yourself. Being a creature of Underland, you aren't even truly supposed to be here unless you came through the Room of Doors. The only Underlander who can travel freely between Realms is the Keeper of the Oraculum of Underland." He said. She blinked.

"But I'm not a creature of Underland. I was born in the Overworld." She objected. Jareth chuckled richly.

"It is apparent in your eyes that you have spent considerable time in Underland, and you _were_ intending to go back. Should it be surprising that Underland has already begun to forge a Claim on you?" Alice blinked.

"I hadn't thought of that," she admitted. She clapped her hands together decisively. "However, that's neither here nor there. Am I allowed to ask for outside assistance in solving this dilemma?" Jareth smiled, bemusedly and nodded. She quickly walked to the window. "Absolem! Absolem there's a problem I need help with!" She called, stretching her hands out. A few long moments later a butterfly fluttered in to land delicately in her open palms.

"What have you done now, stupid girl?" Alice looked archly down at the small creature.

"_I_ have done absolutely nothing. For once. It was my nephew, actually. He's wished me here and now I'm stuck because he won't Run for me, and I cannot Run for myself." She explained. Jareth walked forward to stand beside her.

"Absolem, Keeper of the Oraculum of Underland, I suppose?" He asked. "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins, Keeper of the Labyrinth of the Underground." He formally introduced himself. Absolem tsk'd, looking as grave as a bright blue butterfly could.

"Well, this is a pickle. And I suppose it isn't your fault. For once." She crossed her arms mulishly.

"I didn't request your help just to be lectured," She said tartly. Absolem looked utterly unrepentant. Jareth looked amused. "There must be some solution. His Majesty said that I wasn't even supposed to be here unless I travelled through the Room of Doors." She said with a small frown. Absolem looked grave.

"Your three visits and the changes you caused have made Underland become – unduly, in _my_ opinion – fond of you. It should indeed have been impossible for Jareth to carry out his duty with you. I suppose the Overworld still holds enough sway that it was possible, because you're most definitely here. Unless you think it's another dream?" Absolem asked sardonically. Alice arched an eyebrow at him, and, had it been physically possible, he would have arched one right back.

"I think I've learnt my lesson," she replied drolly. "In any case, another solution. _Please_." She prompted. Absolem fluttered, irritated. Then he stilled on her palms, and was quiet for several long moments. There was some sort of kerfuffle outside, with a bit of shouting and banging and a very distressed-sounding chicken. Alice giggled, and Jareth looked long-suffering.

"…There may be a way." Absolem said. Alice looked hopeful. "However, Jareth will not like it." Alice's dark eyes darted over to Jareth's suddenly too-still figure. He looked up and Alice almost flinched. His mismatched eyes were burning with an unearthly, fey light; his hair seemed to have puffed out even more, like Dinah's when the cat was angry or scared. His face was a picture of inhuman fury, and Alice felt something inside her quail back, even as another part – one _purely _female – decided that he was _nearly _the most gorgeous thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Majesty?" She hesitated, about to lay a quelling hand on his arm. She thought better of it, though. "Majesty, please calm down. What is Absolem's solution? Why is it so objectionable?" She asked quietly, keeping her small frame in an unthreatening position, no matter how much her nerves were _screaming _at her to arm herself. Jareth took a harsh breath and, just like that, all that utterly terrifying anger was locked away. Vanished as if it had never existed, save for a simmering, dark glint in inhuman blue-and-brown eyes.

"Let Absolem tell it." He said in a voice like velvet over naked steel. A chill chased down the length of her spine, and she turned her eyes to the unearthly-blue butterfly.

"There is only one person who may proxy an unwilling Runner. The Champion of the Labyrinth." He said, fluttering up, to float in the air before Jareth. "Would you deny Alice the ability to go home simply because she wounded you? Underland wants its Champion _back_. I'm personally fond of the stupid girl, Oracle only knows _why_. You should really make amends with your Champion. This really isn't healthy, you know." The butterfly evaded the blind angry swipe Jareth took at him and fluttered to the window, where he alighted upon the window-frame. "You cannot live your life to please others, but there are some individuals one cannot live without. Alice is ours. Do we have an accord?" Jareth's burning, livid gaze flicked to Alice, who remained perfectly still. Then he nodded jerkily.

"I refuse to interact with her." He said to the wall, and disappeared, the way he had first arrived. Alice stared at the spot he had occupied only seconds earlier, and released a sigh.

"Absolem, how can he hate his Champion?" She asked softly. Absolem fluttered, disconsolate.

"Because the Fae are a proud race above all, and do not love lightly," he responded. "I'll go now." She whirled around, but he was already out the window. She blinked, and then he was gone. She contemplated the city below.

"'_Do not love lightly'_? Did she fall in love with him, or he with her?" She asked the bustling, chaotic scene. Even as she watched, ugly bumbling creatures – goblins, no doubt – were running to and fro, and some were chasing chickens. Lots of chickens, an entire flock it seemed like. She laughed quietly, and a soft scuffle behind her caught her attention. A trio of smaller ugly beings were staring at her quite intently.

"She's too big." One announced in a small, gravely voice. A second shoved an elbow in his ribs. "Oi, wha' was tha' for!" He asked, indignation clear in his voice, if not on his terribly strange little face.

"She's also a laydee, Hiccup. Y'gotta have _manners_ when there's a laydee." The one who had stuck his elbow into Hiccup said in a much squeakier voice. Alice had to stifle a giggle. The third sketched a small bow and stepped forward.

"Beg pardon, laydee. I's Yoth, he's Gruth, and he's Hiccup," he jabbed a thumb at the squabbling two. "We be as- ass- assgained-" he looked frustrated. "Kingship say we be keepin' ya comp'ny, laydee." He said, in a very final manner. She smiled.

"Thank you, Yoth." She said brightly.

"Howcomes you're all shiny?" Hiccup asked. Gruth whacked him again. "Oi, twas only a question!" He objected.

"Laydee can't see she shines, stupid." Gruth reprimanded.

"Howscome?" Hiccup frowned.

"Stupid, she's shiny cause we be goblins who See better." Yoth explained. Alice chuckled. These three reminded her of the Tweedles in their silly antics.

"Laydee." Hiccup tugged gently at her skirt. "Can wes be havin' a party now?" She chuckled.

"Does your King allow it?" She asked gently, seating herself carefully on the worn stone floor on the cleanest rug she could find, arranging her skirts around her. All three nodded eagerly, and went into enthusiastic delights over music and dancing and singing. She laughed brightly and told them very sternly that if King came down and was angry still, they were to let her deal with him. She'd had practice, see, and she didn't want them hurt for her sake. They laughed, delighted, and told her she was only the second person who had even cared a whit for the goblins besides their King. Then they summoned all their friends and proceeded to party in high goblin style. Alice declined to dance, but she sang with them as best she could, and clapped along with the music.

Then, with a forbidding crack of wind, a clock appeared, thirteen Hours upon its face.


	2. Chapter the Second

Time and Again

Chapter 2

* * *

Sarah was going _mad_. She had two finals the next day, and three big projects due by the end of the week and it was already Tuesday. She was going _round the proverbial bend_. Not to mention pulling her hair out. Why she had thought that majoring in fantasy illustration and art history was a _good_ idea, she couldn't quite recall right now.

When she was a teenager, before That Night, she'd wanted to be an actress like her much-loved, much-missed mother. Afterward she had found herself somewhat disenchanted with that idea, and turned to something she'd always liked to do, but never thought she'd amount to much in.

Which is where she had, apparently, been drastically _wrong_. She flourished in art. She loved it, and it came out though pencils, paint, charcoal, pastel, canvas and paper. Sometimes it was an almost compulsive _need_ to fill a blank surface. She drew on her visits to the labyrinth, some of her best work being that of twisted labyrinths; Escher rooms with little boys in stripy pyjamas and tall, gorgeous, blond men in black; and that odd round throne room, with and without occupants. One of her favourite paintings was one of Jareth contact-juggling two glass spheres while sitting in the huge, glassless window overlooking his kingdom. She refused to sell that one, though she'd had several offers. Her agent thought she was absolutely bonkers because of those refusals too.

She caught herself, chin in hand, staring out the open window into the sunset. _Damn it!_ And she was supposed to be _studying_! At this rate her final semester was going to be an utter disaster. Right. On track now. At least her roommates weren't bothering her for once. She lived in a four-bedroom house with five other people, two of whom were married to each other. Jonah and Hannah Scheinbaum were a very nice Jewish couple, who kept strict kosher, which made mealtimes Fun. Eliot and Elicia Ackerman were siblings, only a year apart and both in the theatre department, though in different tracks; Eliot was in acting, and Elicia was in technical theatre. Lastly, Sandra Huntington was an Individual. A very nice Individual, but most definitely an Individual.

She sighed and closed her textbook. It was evident that she was not going to be able to concentrate tonight. She reached for her alarm clock – she could get up early and study. She worked better in the mornings anyway. By the time late evening rolled around she was completely useless. She stood up to close the window and paused, squinting. What was that thing catching and refracting light back from the streetlamp? Whatever it was, it was an absolutely _gorgeous_ shade of blue, one of those colours that made her fingers itch to find some pigments and duplicate it.

An unearthly-blue butterfly floated up to her window and lit on the sill. She blinked at it.

"Aren't butterflies supposed to be asleep at," she squinted in the direction of her clock, "Nine-thirty at night?" She asked herself.

"Yes, and I'd much rather be asleep." The butterfly informed her in a tart, dry English accent. Sarah blinked again.

"I suddenly feel the urge to go running screaming down the hall. Or faint. Whichever. I'm not particularly picky." She said quite seriously.

"I'd rather if you didn't do either." The butterfly informed her sternly. "You are being summoned to perform a Sacred Duty." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You know, at this point I have two options. Either I'm asleep and this is a thoroughly bizarre dream induced by falling asleep over my art history textbooks, or this is real and you're a talking _butterfly_. Either way I'm not liking my options. Also, if Jareth sent you I'm _going_ to _smash_ you." She informed him. The butterfly _h'mphed_ at her. She stared. "I didn't know butterflies could _make_ that noise."

"I have many talents." He informed her dryly. She chuckled. There was a knock at her door, and she whirled around.

"Sarah? Sarah, who are you talking to? Don't you have a final in the morning? You really should get some sleep." Hannah said through the door.

"Yes, I do, I was just giving myself a pep talk. Thanks Hannah. If it's not too much trouble, could you wake me up at around seven-thirty? I feel as if I'm going to need it." She told the other girl, shooting highly worried glances between the door and the still-existent butterfly.

"All right Sarah, I'll do that. I've got my training shift _at_ seven-thirty, so I'll wake you up when I leave, okay?" She said. Sarah winced in sympathy. She _hated_ getting up in the mornings, despite the fact that she did work her best during them. Hannah had her great respect by not only getting up at five every morning, but also going to her residency on time every morning. Sometimes Sarah couldn't even manage that. However, she wasn't doing an OB/GYN residency either.

"Sounds good, thanks Hannah. Sleep well." Sarah said. Hannah returned the sentiment and Sarah could hear her shuffling off down the hall. She turned back to the butterfly. "Well, evidently this isn't a dream," she said. "And therefore it is reality, or a really good trip." The butterfly snorted inelegantly.

"You may be smarter than you look. Perhaps you're not a complete idiot." He remarked. Sarah scowled at him.

"I'm not an _idiot_ at all. My name is Sarah Williams, and I want to know what _you_ think my sacred duty is. _I_ was under the impression it had to do with finishing my finals." She said tartly.

"Hmm. I think you two would get on quite well. In any case, I want you to Run the Labyrinth." He floated up and landed on her nose before she could voice any objections. "Hear me out, my dear idiot," Sarah growled low in her throat, but kept her rather acidic opinions to herself. "I am not an inhabitant of the Underground, rather I hail from a Realm called Underland. And just as you, by being the first in a hundred years to finish the Labyrinth, became its Champion, so a young lady from London came to our realm and took up the Vorpal sword to slay the Jabberwock and became Champion of Underland. She was going to return to Underland, however on the same night, her four-year-old nephew wished her away and refused to try to reclaim her. Do you see my dilemma?" He asked. Sarah had to admit, it was a very plausible story.

"I thought the Book never got given to children." She objected. The butterfly fluttered a close approximation of a shrug.

"It was in the possession of his mother, Margaret, who is her sister. He found it on her shelves." He explained.

"Well, this is a very bad situation, I get that, but what has it got to do with _me_?" She asked plaintively. "I really should be getting to bed, I have finals tomorrow." The butterfly sighed.

"Impatient idiot. You are the Champion of the Labyrinth. This means you alone may proxy a Runner who refuses to Run. I am asking you on behalf of my entire Realm, to Run for our Champion." Sarah blinked, and sat down abruptly on her bed, dislodging the butterfly. He wafted up, and fluttered over to her desk, where he rubbed at his antennae. Sarah didn't notice – her thoughts had jumped onto the racetrack and were cheerfully going about a hundred miles above the speed limit.

She sprang to her feet, and grabbed her sandals and checked her clothes over. She was wearing a loose, nearly-knee-length burgundy tunic belted over a pair of calf-length black tights. She hooked on her sandals and turned to the butterfly.

"Okay, if I'm really going to do this, I need to know I'm not going to get tormented by Jareth again." She said, quite firmly.

"Jareth's one provision was that he not see you at all." The butterfly informed her. She felt minutely relieved, even as a hard, unpleasant knot formed in the pit of her stomach – _sometimes it seemed so silly that they refused to see each other…_ she shook her head. No time for thinking.

"All right, one more thing. What's your name?" She asked. The butterfly wafted over to her shoulder.

"I am Absolem, Keeper of the Oraculum." He informed her, as everything dissolved into grey smoke. Then she was standing where she had last time, facing the thirteen-Hour clock. "I most fervently wish you luck, my dear idiot." He said, took wing, and vanished as soon as she blinked. Well, no sense dillydallying. She took off into the maze.

* * *

Alice stood, brushing out her skirts delicately, and approached the clock with a wary eye. All around her the goblins had gone (mostly) silent.

"Yoth, what's this?" She asked quietly. Gruth and Hiccup hid behind her skirts as Yoth cringed by her side.

"It be the Clock, laydee. The Challenge 'as been assepted." Yoth informed her gravely. There was a click of booted feet on the small stairwell and she turned to greet Jareth. He looked slightly less angry, and more sad now. His lips twitched at the sight of the gathering.

"Having fun?" He asked sardonically. Alice smiled, feeling contrary.

"Indeed we are. Will you not join us?" She asked daringly. "Or are you too… _busy_?" Jareth's mismatched eyes flashed dangerously, but Alice remained contrary down to her bones. Finally he conceded with a blink and a chuckle.

"What were you doing, then?" He asked, and the goblins cheered enthusiastically.

"We was havin' a party an' singin' an' dancin'!" Hiccup said exuberantly. Alice smiled at the small goblin fondly. She knew he had absolutely no block between his mind and his mouth, and less brains than one of the chickens, but she found him absolutely adorable nonetheless. Jareth folded gracefully into his throne, throwing his legs over the armrest.

"Far be it from me to keep goblins from that which they love best." He said graciously. Alice grinned and resumed her mat. Jareth frowned imperceptibly and negligently waved a gloved hand. A bowl-shaped chair melted up from the stones of the floor and Alice gasped in delight. "Champion Alice, it would be remiss of me to continue to allow you to sit on the floor," he waved to the new chair. "Please, sit." She smiled gratefully – the floor was quite uncomfortable, even _with_ her thin mat. She rose and sat in the chair, arranging her skirts quietly.

"Thank you, Majesty. You are being quite accommodating." She said with an impetuous twinkle in her eye. His own eyes darkened in response to her playfulness.

"Whatever the ladyship says," he murmured, turning his face to the window. She frowned. It had only been a bit of harmless teasing. She did seem to keep saying the wrong things though. She followed his gaze and watched a pair of doves flit through the sky.

"Have you ever wondered what it might be like to fly?" She asked, voice barely audible over the goblin racket. That made his eyes regain a playful glitter.

"I can't say as I have." He said. She felt mildly affronted. Of all the creatures to simply dismiss what might seem like a silly question, she had not expected it from _this_ one. She opened her mouth to say exactly what she though of that, but he was apparently not done. "I do not wonder because I have no need to. I am a shape-changer, a rare gift of the Fae. My second form is that of an owl." Her eyes grew wide, and she managed to keep her mouth from dropping open in surprise. He was very clearly amused at her expression.

"_Really_?" Her voice came out in an embarrassingly breathy squeak. She cleared her throat quietly. "Could you-" she hesitated, biting her lip, "Could you tell me what it's like? I've tried asking the birds in Overworld, but they're surprisingly tight-beaked about it." A flash of a bemused smile crossed his face.

"You are a curious little creature. All the animals in the Aboveground have forgotten the flavour of speech, you know. And I don't know if the words exist in your tongue to describe the feeling of flying, but I shall do my best."


	3. Chapter the Third

Time and Again

Chapter 3

* * *

Sarah was standing in front of the gate, trying to figure out how to open it without Hoggle there to help when she heard the gruff, tuneless singing behind her. A brilliant smile overtook her face. She'd know that voice anywhere, still talked to her friends in her mirrors sometimes. She'd never quite grown out of calling them, although as the years had progressed she'd not needed to call them as often. And they would always talk, though none would so much as breathe a barest hint of rumour on their King.

She'd also gained to ability from her Run to see round the edges of things, see where her world met the Other. She noticed that, while goblins were notoriously mischievous creatures, quite fond of jamming drawers with inexplicable items no one ever recalled buying and left socks, they seemed strangely respectful of her, and never touched her things except for a few times when she exhausted herself to the point of tears and throwing things and sleep. When she would wake up the next day, everything would always have been wholeheartedly cleaned up, as best a small, forgetful goblin knew _how_ to clean.

"Well, bless me agin' 'eart. Been months since we heard from the likes of ye, Lady Sarah, can't imagine why yer comin' round to see a gard'ner like yer old Hoggle." A croaky voice opined from behind her. Her face split into a beaming smile and she whirled around, dropping to her knees and engulfing the old dwarf in a hug full of _'oh,I'mhomeagain!'_ feelings. Strange how, now as she thought on it, the house and her childhood home had never truly felt like Home. That feeling had only been magnified when she'd returned from the Labyrinth the first time. But now, wrapped around a grumbly, grouchy old dwarf she felt so very much like this was her Home. (And that was a frightening feeling, because _what if this was her homethenwasn't__**Jareth**__partofherhome? _And where did _that _leave her?) But now was not the time for those worries. Right now it was time to half-strangle an old dwarf for bringing back to her that sheer _rightness_ of belonging.

"Oi, ease up! Ye'd think ye wanted me to die the way yer carryin' on!" Hoggle growled. She released him and stood up.

"I missed you," Sarah said simply. And swore blind that the reason why Hoggle turned his face away was because he was hiding a blush. "'Once more, unto the breach' and all that? For old times' sake?" She requested. Hoggle's old face became set in an unhappy scowl.

"I'm 'fraid this time we can't, none a'us can. This time yer actin' as Champion, no'as a regular Runner. I'd like ta, but all I kin do is open the gate fer ya." He explained. Sarah felt her heart sink just a little bit, but smiled for him. For Hoggle, and for her friends. It wasn't their fault, after all. She clapped her hands together and dusted off her knees.

"All right, then, time's a'wasting! I've only got thirteen Hours, you know." She said, and winked. "What say we get this gate open?" Hoggle grinned his twisty old grin, and the door swung noisily open.

"I wish yer luck, Lady Sarah. I know everyone's bin missin' ye, so be sure ter say hello." He admonished. She bobbed an impish bow. "Na, scat. Afore you loose too much time." She skipped off into the deeps of the Labyrinth, and the gate closed after her. Hoggle sighed, leaning on his can of pixie-spray. "I hope, this time round yer make th'right choice. Be it right for ye or he." He mumbled into the wind before ambling off to go find more pixies. If his last count was right he was on forty-six for today.

* * *

Alice looked into the crystal Jareth had conjured for her, after she had asked him, with her most genteel manners for a chance to view the progress of the Champion. She had retreated from the goblins' party, with only Gruth accompanying her. He now laid curled-up in her lap, quite oblivious to the world. She sat in a window she'd found, overlooking the sunny landscape. She had just watched the Champion of the Labyrinth's encounter with what must be one of her friends, for even though Alice was unable to hear what they were saying, it was a touching scene.

Although it appeared, if she had been reading the body-language of the pair correctly, that the Champion could not bring her old friends with her to Run the Labyrinth. She was now walking down a very long (endless?) corridor, one hand pressed to the place above her heart. Alice's own hand migrated to that same place, the one that had felt rent in two when Hatter had given himself up for her sake. She'd crawled under his hat and quietly despaired – loneliness had plagued her since the time her father had vanished at sea. Her father had been the only one who had truly understood and accepted her particular brand of madness. When he'd died, she had had no one to share that with. When she'd gone to Underland suddenly she had a surplus of those who thought along the same lines as her, but only Hatter had really truly _gotten_ her. But that was neither here nor there. If the Champion's friends could not accompany her, then perhaps she knew one who could.

"Absolem, please, I need you again." She said to the air softly, setting the crystal down next to Gruth and smoothing his frill of coarse fur-and-feathers. He snuffled in his slumber, and she smiled slightly. A breeze wafted the bright blue butterfly to her. "I'm sorry, Abby. I'm being awfully demanding lately, aren't I?" She asked sympathetically. Absolem fluttered slightly, feelings ruffled.

"I have told you time and again not to address me by that infernally abysmal nickname," he said, with a prim little sniff, "Yet you continue to do so. Why is that, stupid girl?" Her eyes glittered with mischief.

"Why, the same reasons you continue to call me 'stupid girl' when I have repeatedly reiterated that I am not." She replied, and then chuckled. "Alliteration. I'm thinking of words that start with the letter 'R'." She sobered once more. "Absolem, I need you to tell my Ha- my friends in Underland that I'm going to be longer than I said I would. Will you do that for me?" She requested softly. Absolem fanned his wings.

"Yes, I'll tell _your Hatter_," he said derisively, having caught her slip. "And I'll even tell the rest of that unruly lot." Alice blushed, knowing better than to argue with the whims of the butterfly. "Is that all you called me for?" He asked, irritated. She bit her lip.

"Well, not _exactly_…" Alice murmured, fumbling for words that had, quite inconsiderately, flown all away. "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother, I mean I have company and all what with the goblins and his Majesty, even though his Majesty is right now quite put out at the both of us, and really why is that? They should actually talk to each other, it's really the only way to keep up a healthy relationship–" she babbled

"_Alice_!" Absolem broke in sharply.

"Oh! I'm fine, sorry, don't know where that came from." She said, blushing.

"I think I do, and when I say it's not just Underland that lays Claim to your soul, I do mean it." Absolem murmured under his breath.

"What was that, Abby?" She asked, caught up and still embarrassed. "Oh, never mind that, what I really wanted to ask you was if you would, perhaps, keep the Labyrinth's Champion company on her journey, please. If it isn't too much of a bother." She said, biting her lip again.

"Oh, don't keep doing that, stupid girl, you'll end up with a bloody lip. In any case, it is a hassle, but I suppose I will. Since you _asked_." He said in a very put-upon tone, rubbing his antennae. She smiled, and _this_, Absolem reflected, _this was why he was so fond of the stupid girl. This smile that could light up entire rooms_. "I'm off." He said abruptly, launching himself from her hand and finding a nice updraft till he could go locate his door through the Veil.

"Thank you Absolem!" She called after him softly. "I am in your debt!" Absolem snorted mentally. _No_, he thought, _I'm repaying_ my _debt. The debt all Underland owes you._

_

* * *

_

Sarah walked, one hand on the rather disgustingly slimy wall and the other fisted over her heart. She didn't know it would be this hard to not have her dear companions along for the journey. It made the very core of her being hurt, a dull throb. Almost as if it wasn't just her that hurt it _was , it wasn't _meant _to be like this. (achingandsoincomplete.) _She stopped as her hand fell through the wall.

She paused.

"_Don't go that way,_ never _go that way."_

Why _had_ the Worm said that? Why shouldn't she go the other way? She crouched down, looking carefully. There was a hole in the wall.

"Hello, is anyone home?" She called softly into it. No one answered. She bit her lip, standing again. Well, she more-or-less remembered how she'd gotten to the castle, so should she really risk it? She probably shouldn't. Really, there was no telling where it might lead, and the Worm must have had some good reason to tell her to mot got that way.

Best not, then. She turned right and kept walking. Soon she was in the Labyrinth proper. She walked, always keeping an eye on the castle to orient herself.

"There you are, you insufferable idiot." A cultured British voice made her jump and whirl around. There, floating about eye-level, was the ever-annoying blue butterfly who had talked her into this mess in the first place.

"I'm not an idiot," she said sharply. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to keep _your_ Champion company." The butterfly settled onto her shoulder.

"I _had_. She insisted that I come keep _you_ company, stupid girl that she is." He said, irritation seeping through. Her lips curved in a smile. She sounded nice, this Champion of Underland. The knot in her chest loosened, pain lessening, along with its strange echo.

"What's her name?" She inquired, twisting her head to check the location of the castle. He fluttered, annoyed by he sway of her dark hair, and she pulled it up into a ponytail with a black scrunchie that she'd forgotten to take off her wrist when she'd left the studio. He settled, somewhat mollified.

"Her name is Alice, and she's quite scatterbrained, the stupid girl. Almost as scatterbrained as you, my dear idiot." He informed her. Sarah frowned slightly. Underland, Alice, this sounded familiar for some reason.

"Well, could you tell me about her, please?" She requested. "I'd like to know a bit about this girl I'm supposed to be saving."

* * *

Hoggle set down his can of pixie spray and sighed, relived, rubbing his chest. The pain in his chest had lessened. The Lady was feeling less betrayed and sad and lonely. He did wholeheartedly bless whatever or whoever had gotten her feeling better, as he was sure Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius and his Kingship did as well.

They were tied the closest to her, and felt echoes of her feelings when they were particularly strong. They all knew it would fade once she was installed properly and fully Bonded, but for now they had to endure. And they did.

'_Thank ye, whoever y'are. Now, if ye kin git her ter stay in th' Labyrinth once it's over, we'd be much obliged.'_

_

* * *

_

Alice set down the orb, breathing a satisfied sigh. Something in the air felt less tense, less utterly _sad_. It was funny, almost. The world here seemed to have actual _feelings_. She hadn't felt a sensation like that since she'd been in Underland last. Perhaps it had something to do with the Fey Realms at large? She stroked Gruth's frill again, smiling at the fact that even the little goblin seemed more relaxed. She wondered at the dark, coarse fur intermingled with brilliantly green-and-yellow feathers, quite liking the contrast.

Yoth and Hiccup had joined her a while ago, and were also asleep, Hiccup curled up next to Gruth and Yoth somewhere down at her feet. Their snores were far from musical, but she felt lulled into a doze even so.

There was just something utterly soporific about having a small, warm body curled up asleep on you, she'd discovered that when she was little and Dinah had still been alive. She felt a dull pang of loss. Dinah had been such a loyal cat, and it had about broken her heart when the old girl had finally given up. Her father had given her to Alice when she'd been a kitten, and they'd been partners in crime since then.

She woke with a hand resting on her shoulder and blinked up into a mismatched gaze. She blinked again, collecting her wits about her.

"Have you any tea?" She asked dozily. "I'm terribly late, you see. I keep doing that, and I'm quite afraid he may have given up on me." She explained, only slightly more coherently. Jareth smirked at her, a sparkle of actual humour lurking in his eyes.

"Come down to the kitchens, and we'll see if the cook can't do you a cup of tea, little miss." He informed her, shaking the two goblins in her lap awake. They tumbled to the ground and bounced up, ready to face anything (or so they proclaimed, in loud, sleepy voices). She smiled down at them and accepted Jareth's proffered hand, as he led them down to the kitchens.

Once situated in a small parlour with a steaming cup of rich, smoky lapsang souchong she made a small, blissful noise. The king, she noted, favoured a delicate, almost-sweet Darjeeling white tea. She smirked into her cup. She'd become quite obsessed with teas, sampling every flavour from England to China. And what a wealth China was! She sighed blissfully again. Then she focused her attention better and realised the king actually wanted to say something to her. Only it looked like he didn't quite know how to go about it. She smiled and lowered her cup after taking the first flavourful, bracing sip.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, Majesty?" She prompted cautiously. He blinked, and absentmindedly took a sip of his tea.

"Hm, yes, there was something I wanted to ask you." He said, almost-but-not-quite-fidgeting with his cup. She thought, very quietly, that he was far too _refined_ to _actually_ fidget with it. She smiled, encouraging. "Why did you leave?" He asked, quite seriously. Alice's smile faded. "Why did you leave afterwards?" He pressed, almost urgent, almost loosing composure. "Even if you were going to come back, why did you leave?"


End file.
